


He is a Girl!

by Ninaniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader Niall, Female Niall Horan, Feminine Harry Styles, Football Player Liam Payne, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Football | Soccer Player Zayn Malik, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaniall/pseuds/Ninaniall
Summary: Niall is a high school boy who pretends to be a girl in his new school just so he can be a cheerleader.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. No small boys allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains imaginary places because I'm an ignorant person whom never been in London(or any other country) ever! The main characters (Niall, Louise, Liam, Harry, Zayn) doesn't belong to me! And please inform me if I made mistakes because English is not my first language <3  
> ENJOY!

One upon a time, in somewhere in Ireland. A woman gave birth to a beautiful boy. Although she wanted a girl, she was still happy for her healthy baby boy. This boy lived with his whole family (his mom, dad, and older brother) in a nice house. However, after 14 years this family broke apart… he and his mom moved together to another country to start a new life… this boy is me! Niall!  
So, here I am. Starting my first day in my new high school.  
But let me tell you something… Being a boy is definitely the hardest thing to be. Don’t get me wrong I like my body and I don’t want to be a girl, but since women started taking lead, our life become harder.  
“What? But why?”  
“Well honey, we don’t need any more boys in the team” she looked at me up and down, then continued, “we definitely don’t”.  
I narrow my eyes at her, I look behind her to the team and see only two huge guys with about 10 girls in the team practicing or chattering around. I look back to her with one raised eyebrow.  
“You literally have only two boys in the team”

Oh yes, right now I’m standing in front of the supervisor of the cheerleaders, trying to sign in the team because being cheerleader is my passion but obviously I’m being rejected because they “don’t need any more boys” in the team.  
“Yes! But we don’t need more boys unless those with strong bodies like Steve and Leroy over there” she point to the two muscular guys behind her. “Because you will need to carry the girls around or hold them when the jumps, do you understand, I’m sure you do”  
I don’t want to carry and hold girls! I want to jump and dance too!  
“Don’t get me wrong we are not against boys being cheerleaders! We are an open minded school we like diversity and equality, and it’s 2018! You can be whatever you want. But as I said you have to be fit to join the team.”  
She is clearly bullshitting with me! She says you can be whatever you want but you can’t be in the team unless I’m huge and muscular! I wanted to comment on her but someone called her and she left before I say anything.  
I can’t accept this bullshit, I’m definitely calling mum!

“No Niall, I’m not suing her for that. And honestly I think this is better for you.”  
“But mama!”  
“Niall, you know how I fell about this whole cheerleader thing you’re into it, and I get it! Its 2018 and you can be whatever you want!”  
Ah, here we go again…  
“But baby you should start focusing on your studies, so that you can get in the medical college just like me and your dad…”  
“Mum we talked about this, I love cheerleading and I hate doctors okay!”  
“Niall, this is my final words. I have a patient now. You go to your class now or you’ll get grounded!”  
Just like that, she hang up on me. I knew I should’ve chosen to live with dad!  
I look around to the door of the gym and hear the cheers of the girls practicing and I get more furious. No, I can’t just give up on cheerleading! This is literally MY LIFE!  
I storm out from the whole building, I don’t care if she punish me! I don’t care if she take my laptop and phone! She doesn’t understand that cheerleading is not just a hobby for me! I love cheerleading! This is my whole life!  
After my dad and mom divorced, my mom decided to move out to London and start a new life. Although her and dad disagreed on everything but they agreed on one thing which is (I should be a doctor) just like them! I mean, for fuck sake I can’t even see a blood and stay conscious!  
I start texting Harry. He is the only person I know, who lives in London. We knew each other on Instagram when he replied on my story (me doing some backflips in my team uniform back in my school) telling me I look sexy. It may sound suspicious but I was only 13! And I did look sexy! Since then we start chatting every day and we actually became close friends!  
‘Hey Haz’  
‘R U there?’  
He immediately replays with a ‘YES’  
‘Send me ur location ASAP’  
‘OKKK!’  
He sends me his location and I ignore his rest of messages about why and where am I, and immediately take a taxi, and give him the location.  
When the taxi stops, I give him the money and look at the place that harry should be in. IT’S A SALON! A salon with a drawing of a long rainbow haired person that has a scissors on the hair that about to cut it. There is also a sign written in blue and pink says FIFI BEAUTY.  
I check the location again to make sure if I’m in the right place, and I am.  
I get closer, confused why would harry be in a salon, is he getting a haircut? Wait I don’t even know how he looks like! He always been insecure about sending or posting his pictures, so I never pressured him.  
I leaned into the glass door to see women sitting in the chairs getting their hairs done. There is like only two or three guys and I think the work here. Maybe harry works here too as a part job? But isn’t he supposed to be in school now? Did he gave me a false address?  
I was about to back off and text him, only the door got open suddenly and I fall down on the ground. The women whom were chattering stopped talking and look at me.  
“Uh oh, we have a sneaky boy here”  
I hear someone says and others starts snickering at what she said. I feel embarrassed and stand up trying to apologize without looking at anyone only my shoes. Then, I hear my name.  
“Niall?”  
I look up at the direction of the voice and I see a curly long hair boy looking at me. I look around the place and I realize that almost everyone here are actually transgender! I look at the boy again, feeling super awkward and not knowing what to say.  
“Niall! That’s actually you!’  
“Uh… yea?” I say, uncomfortable from all the attention.  
“Niall! It’s me! Harry!”  
My eyes gets wide looking at him! It is Harry! I look at his curly brown hair, tall slim body, and with very short jeans, a lilac sweater and … boots?  
“Harrietta, you know him?”  
A Trans man says while she is holding a straightener in her hands doing another Transgender person’s hair but she stopped when I fa… err enter.  
“Yes dad!”  
I look at harry and then the woman again shocked. Wow, what Harry looks like is not the only thing that I didn’t know about Harry!  
Harry comes to me hugging me tight, and I honestly frozen, my mind trying to take everything in!  
“I can’t believe it’s actually you!”  
He says after he left me but still holding my both hands. I feel all the stares at me, especially Harry’s err… dad, who is observing me like a Hawkeye.  
“Why don’t you introduce your friend to us Harriette?” Harry’s dad said smiling a bit. Harriette?  
“Dad this is Niall, my friend from Ireland. He moved in to London with his mum just this week!”  
Harry was too excited, he didn’t notice his dad eyes on me, giving me a tight smile, and how I felt uncomfortable under his stare.  
“Welcome Niall, I’m Harry’s Mother”  
He said “mother” looking at harry and I caught harry rolling his eyes but still smiling.  
“Uh…uh nice to meet you ma’am… Sir! No ma’am! Shit” I cover my face in embarrassment. “Sorry” I mumbled behind my hands and I hear everyone laughing at me, even Harry. Fuck this is so embarrassing.  
In my city, you can’t see transgender or even gays being open like this. And this is the first time I meet a proud open transgender and I probably disrespected them!  
“It’s okay boy” I hear Harry’s dad and I rise my head and I see her giving me a big honest smile and I assume she was laughing as well with everyone else.  
“You can call me Fifi. And I prefer she\her”  
I give her a shy smile “o...okay ma’am”  
“Niall let’s go drink something!”  
I nod at him… wait do I need to use feminism pronounce with him? Fuck, he never told me anything about his real life!  
He looks at his mom and she nods to him. Harry drags me from my arm to the door.  
“Bye DAD!”  
“IT IS MUM!”  
And we got out of the salon.


	2. Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

“So you skipped school because you can’t join the team”  
Harry took a sip from his strawberry milkshake. We are now sitting in a café drinking milkshake, and talking, and I’ve told him what happened today in the school.  
I play with my straw, while resting my head on my hand and frowning.  
“You think I’m stupid, don’t you?”  
“Not at all! My dad told me if something makes you feel sad then that thing is important and if someone tells you that you’re stupid for feeling sad, tell him to fuck himself… but I know he meant that I should ignore them and not be friend with them”  
He smiled at me and I smiled too, after sitting with Harry I figured how sweet and kind Harry is. He also got a charming look and sweet personality. He listened to me until the end and didn’t make fun of me for wanting to be a cheerleader. He said he always found me sexy on the outfit, it may sound weird for someone you just met to tell you that but the way he said it made me laugh, and not to be uncomfortable.  
“Sometimes I wish I was a girl, girls are so lucky! They can be and do whatever they want! I don’t know why they keep complaining and protesting for their rights! Like now in 2018 they can vote, they can work, what do they want more!”  
“Voting and working is not enough Niall there’s more serious issues they have to deal with like rape and sexism, inequality in…”  
“Oh come on Harry” I Interrupt “even if there is such issues, they can call the police and everyone will believe them! Like try to slap a girl, people assume you are violent who hits his girlfriend. Now let a girl slap you, they will think you cheated on her!”  
He shakes his head and change the subject, obviously not happy about my opinion, but I don’t care!  
“Anyway how are you planning to join the team?” He says.  
“ I have no idea.” I sigh “maybe I’ll let your mum do some makeup for me and I’ll wear a wig so I can be a girl” I say in sarcastic tone, but the way his eyes shine and his smile grow send shivers down to my spine  
“No” I say but he smirks.  
“No Harry!” I say again  
“I didn’t say anything” he says still smirking almost alike maniac.  
“I know what you thinking and no I won’t let your dad change me to girl!”  
“But you said you wish you were a girl” he says and giggle.  
“Sarcastically!”  
“Okay Okay. ” he laughs and I glare at him.

After talking a bit about what I used to do in my old school, I remembered something.  
“By the way, shouldn’t you be in school right now?  
His eyes gets wide for seconds but he hide it quickly with a smile.  
“Yes, but I wasn’t feeling fine this morning and dad told me to take a rest today”  
I look at him confused.  
“But you seemed all good this morning”  
“Yes, well I guess the med that dad gave me worked like a magic” he giggles but I can see him nervous but didn’t push it.  
“Won’t your…err mum be upset for you calling her that way?”  
I said feeling uncomfortable.  
“Nah, she knows I’m teasing her don’t worry about that” he laughs and I smile.  
“So… Why you never told me about your life? I mean you always changed the subject when I ask about your family and you even refused send me your picture saying that you feel insecure about how do you look…” I said and he look down to his empty cup “and now I see you, and you are actually beautiful! You lair! ” I end my sentence in dramatic way, he rises his head up looking me then he blushed giggling .  
“Thanks Niall, do I need to repeat how sexy you are? ” he giggles again.  
“Nuh, I already know” I say jokingly and smirk, he laughs.  
“Remind me why I can’t date you?”  
He says in dramatic way.  
“Because we both are bottoms AF” we both laugh, catching everyone’s attention to us, but in this moment we didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry I never told you about myself and my family.”  
He says, after we stopped laughing.  
“It’s okay” I said smiling at him.  
I spent the rest of the day going around London with Harry; I had a lot of fun. However, when I got home…

“NIALL! Where were you young man! Do you know how worried you made me when the school called me telling me you didn’t come to school today! And you kept ignoring my calls!”  
I sigh and keep walking to my room.  
“NAILL ANSWER ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!”  
I close the door behind me completely ignoring her… Now… I should find a way to join the team for this year.

Next day, I reach the school and walk through the crowded hall. I still haven’t meet with the principle or my teachers, I don’t even know where my locker is. All I did yesterday to ask about where the cheerleaders practice and immediately went there.

I was planning to ask someone where the principle office is but a familiar curly hair caught my attention.  
“Harry?” I say after I reached to him. He flinched and turned around from his locker to look at me surprised.  
“Niall! You… you are here!” he seemed surprised but nervous too.  
“Yes, this is my new school! Oh my god! Don’t tell me you come to this school too!”  
I said smiling widely, he nod his head giving me a smile too but it looked like a fake one.  
“Oh that makes me relived man, I feel odd walking around all alone!” I laugh and he laugh too but… he seemed off.  
“Soooo….” I talk feeling awkward “Can you show me where the principle office?”  
He look at me, then look around. I look where is he looking but all I see is students chattering around.  
“Okay” he says quietly and start walking while I follow him.  
“Hey Harry, is everything alright?” I say  
“Yes” he replies still walking without looking at me, but I’m not convinced with his answer. He is 180 percent a different person from yesterday! Even the way he dresses differently. Darker and less skin exposed ?  
“Wait Harry!” I grab him from his hand, making him stop. He look at me shocked then look around. I notice students looking at us whispering to each other, some of them are pointing at us and sniggering. Harry pulls his hand and turns his head away from me.  
“Niall, just leave me alone” he whispered to me not looking to anyone.  
I look around at the students then at Harry.  
“Let’s get out from here” I said, he rises his head a little but still not looking at me.  
“I’ll be waiting for you outside the school.” I say and walk out before he can say anything.

I wait beside the entrance door of the school building. It’s been two minutes and he still didn’t come. I’m really confused, what did just Happen? Why did he act weird? Why the students stared at us that way when I grabbed his arm? All this questions was flying on my head while waiting for him.  
Finally I see him coming, when he reached to me I wanted to talk but he passes me still walking. I follow him anyways.  
After we walked in silence for minutes, I wanted to talk but he turned around looking at me, he looked a mess, his eyes was shining as if he is holding his tears. He looked ashamed… embarrassed.  
“Niall, I’m sorry ab...”  
“Are you getting bullied Harry?”  
He shuts his mouth tight looking with eyes gleaming at me.  
“Is that why you skipped school yesterday?”  
He nods his head  
“You…” his voice was shaking. “You don’t have to worry about me, It’s fine. Nothing I’m not used to.” He says looking away.  
“Harry…” I didn’t know what to say, I was lost for words. And I felt furious. I wanna know why the students being cruel to him! He is the kindest person I’ve met!  
“Is… Is it because you’re gay?”  
I say and he shakes his head.  
“No, don’t worry you can come out as a gay it’s okay”  
“Then why?” I look at him begging for a honest answer.  
“Do you” he stops then continues “Do you want to come to my house?” he says and I agree.

Right now, I’m sitting in Harry’s bedroom. Harry and his mum live in an apartment that is on the beauty salon that Harry’s mum own. Harry’s got a small room but beautiful one. Pink walls full of posters of Queen - the band- and some Polaroids of his childhood hanging on the wall, where he was wearing tiara and fluffy dresses and some close one where his hair was up in two buns and others with a man I supposed he’s Harry’s mum. He also got a lot of makeup sitting in front of his mirror on the desk neatly. There is another long mirror standing in the corner, and when I saw his sparkly and bright outfits in his open wardrobe, I imagined him doing fashion show in front of the mirror.

“Harry you can’t keep running from school! This is the third time this week!”  
“Mum you know why I’m doing this!”  
“I Know! But if you don’t let me help you I can’t do anything! You’ve gotta tell me who is bothering you and why so I can talk with the school about them! ”  
“No mum I don’t want you to interfere, I’m dealing with it just fine!”  
“Dealing with it?! How? By skipping school?!!”  
“Mum just leave me alone please, I promise I’ll not escape again” I can hear Harry’s voice weak and shaking.  
“Please Harry… Let me help you…” his mum’s voice was weak too and pleading.  
I didn’t hear Harry responding, but I heard his foot steps coming closer, then the door got opened and Harry’s red eyes met with mine. He gives me a weak smile.  
“Sorry about what you heard”  
I shook my head giving him a smile.  
“I like your room” I say and he grows bigger.  
“You do?” I nod smiling at him.  
“Is that your clothes?” I ask pointing at his wardrobe.  
“No my dad decided to put his clothes in my room, Niall” he said rolling his red eyes, trying ti sound sarcastic. I looked at him for few seconds then we both starts laughing.  
“Sorry that was a stupid question” I laugh he agrees by laughing.

After we stopped laughing I look at him, I didn’t want him to get back to his sadness so I thought about something…

“What about doing a fashion show?” I say pointing to his outfit with my thumb. His eyes sparks with excitement and his smiles grows.  
We both head to his wardrobe and start choosing outfit and wearing them. He’s got a lot of clothes and they are all cool and… unusual?

“Okay on three… one… two… three!”  
I come out from his bathroom wearing one of his less unusual clothes… bright yellow jacket with short and tight jeans, under the jeans I was wearing black sseethrough leggings and finally a bright yellow hat matching the jacket on me head. Yes less unusual outfit.  
“How do I look?” I say trying to walk like a model and do a pose when I stop. He whistles and clap.  
“You look I’m absolutely stunning!”  
“I look a sexiest version of the green mask” I say and he laughs.  
“But shorter” he smirk and I roll my eyes.  
“I’m only 15 Harry! Anyways show me your outfit or this is your outfit?” I say, looking at his clothes, he was putting a bed fabric around him, but it looked like something huge underneath it.

He clears his throat then reveal his outfit and I start whistling while he walks on tip of his toes acting like a model. He spin around and give me a sexy pose.  
“You definitely wear the gay-est outfit I have ever seen” I say clapping and he looked at me with a confidence yet smug look on his face.  
He was wearing short jeans too but without leggings, showing all his legs. He didn’t have and shirt on only suspenders attached to his jeans, and finally he was wearing a big rainbow fur coat. 

We kept changing clothes listening to some Queen songs, dancing, taking Polaroid. Harry took his hair brush and start imitating Freddie Mercury moves while singing with him, so I took a big curly wig I found and put it on and start acting like I’m playing a guitar like Brain May. We kept playing around and dancing until we both fall down on Harry’s bed panting and exhausted.

“Well… That was fun” I say and we both giggle.  
“I know” He says “Thank you Niall” I just smile at him without any other word.

After a minute he sits down, I look at his back still lying on my back.  
“It all started last year, when a guy named Louis Tomlinson -aka my crush-” he give a sarcastic laugh before he continues “thought, it is funny to post my love letter for him on his Instagram with a caption, LOL I got this today” He says, his head is low, still giving me his back. “My name was on the letter of course so… Next day at school, I entered to find the walls was full of copies of my love letter and everyone was laughing while reading my letters.  
“It was so embarrassing, I had to hide in the bathroom and cry because students kept calling me names or reading my letter in funny voice when I pass or just laughing at me.  
“I thought after a week or two everyone will forget but it actually got worse when some students start picking on me, fulling my locker by copies of my letter, or shoving me around when they pass.  
“Of course I tried to ignore them and continue my life, but I was lonely, even the new students refused to be my friend when the found out.  
“That’s understandable because last time someone was nice to me he got called names and that he’s my secret boyfriend, so he started ignoring me…”  
He sniff and wipe his eyes with his arm still not looking at me.  
“I understand if you don’t want to be a friend with me anymore” he says quietly. 

I stayed silent for seconds, not knowing what to say. Then, I sit up, and hug him from behind. He seemed shocked by my action but didn’t stop me. We stayed like that for I don’t know how long.  
“I will never stop being your friend, Harry. ” I say, still hugging him. He turns around to face me.  
“You will get bullied too, Niall” he says, his eyes were red.  
“They will need more than calling me names and shoving me around to make me stop being your friend, you’re cursed with my friendship Harry!” he chuckles and I smile for that.  
“and I’m sorry that you had to face such a cruel thing alone.” I say with and hugged him again and he hugs me back sniffing more.  
“Thank you Niall” he whisper and I get back shaking my head to him, and giving him a smile.

“Your mum doesn’t know?” He shakes his head  
“She knows that there’re students bulling me, but I didn’t tell her why or let her help me.”  
“Why? Maybe she can help!”  
“I don’t want to bother her with my school problems, she already has a lot to deal with, and she’s been through a lot Niall, last thing I want is to add more burden to her life ”  
“I understand, but just you know, you’re not a burden, and she loves and she’ll do anything for you” he smiles and nod at me.

We spent the next two hours chatting or playing with phone, then my phone vibrate and mum’s name was on my screen.  
“Oh crap, I’m in big trouble” harry look at my phone then look at me with sympathy look.  
“Maybe I should ignore?”  
“It will just make it worse”  
I sigh and pick up the phone.  
“Yes mum”  
“Niall Horan! You are in a big trouble! Two fucking days you skip school!”  
I roll my eyes waiting her to finish.  
“Why are you doing this? Is it because your stupid love for cheerleading?!”  
“It’s not stupid”  
“IT IS! And it’s useless and bring you no money or good future! Why are you doing this to yourself Niall! I accepted you loving boys instead or girls, I allowed you go to learn gymnastic so you can join this stupid thing you love!”  
“Mum…”  
“No! I’m not finished yet! I accepted and allowed everything you want! And all I asked for is for you to study and get high marks so you can study medicine! And what did you do? Start skipping school!” she finishes her sentences but I don’t say anything.  
“This conversation is not done” she hang up and I throw my on the bed then throw myself -face first- on bed.  
“You okay?” Harry asks and I turn my face to him frowning.  
“I hate my life.” I say still frowning at him.  
“Oh come don’t say that, beside she just angry because you skipped school, you heard my mum, she was angry too” He chuckles  
“Your mum is not forcing you to be something you don’t” I sigh, “My parents are doctors, and my brother is studying medicine now, and they are expecting me to do the same!”  
I punch the mattress then stand, and start looking for my bag, and I found it a skirt. I was about to throw the skirt away but, then… I start staring at it and remembered what I said yesterday to Harry.  
“Haz, do you wear skirts?”  
“Sometimes, but only at home”  
“Mmmm” I stand holding the skirt to my waist. I think Harry noticed it because seconds later he was behind me.  
“Do you want to try it on?” He says with a kind and calm voice. I look at him for seconds then nod my head. He smiles at me then he garbs something from his wardrobe, a t-shirt, and give it to me.  
“You can change in the bathroom again.”  
I Look at him for seconds then take the t-shirt and go to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

After minutes of hesitation I finally walk out from bathroom.  
“Aww Niall you look so pretty!” harry gush on me and I feel myself blushing.  
“why don’t you look at yourself in front of the mirror”  
I walk to the mirror and look at myself. I start moving my hands up to down feeling the fabric on my body, it felt nice, and I felt pretty. I felt I missed this feeling, wearing dresses and skirts. I felt like I finally become myself.  
“Do you like it? Cause you can keep it if you want! I have a lot already.”  
Harry says, standing behind me, smiling. I keep staring at myself for seconds then look at Harry through the mirror.  
“Do you think you can make me look like a girl for tomorrow?”

And his smile grows bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3!! I'm bot excited and nervous; although I used to write stories but this is the first time I write in English! English become a huge part in my life but I still not perfect. plz forgive me if I made mistake or wrote something false.


End file.
